Make It Right
by DreamWeaver1820
Summary: Even Knights in Shining Armor can screw things up! But they can also make things right again!


****Just something that happened today in r/t and so I placed it on R/J's shoulders and now things are better! Who needs therapy when ya can borrow Ronon and Jen?!****

I own nothing except my feelings and imagination!

Jennifer laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Hating the feeling deep inside of her. It felt like she was broken. She felt like something was broken inside of her.

She was hurt. She didn't think she could hurt this bad ever again. It wasn't any physical pain - or at least not anything that would show up on a medical scanner. This was hurt feelings. Hurt feelings were hard to repair but they healed over time. Feelings that were hurt by someone you loved were nearly impossible to heal and they stayed with you forever.

She'd been hurt before by someone she loved - or thought she loved. When she was in college, she thought she was madly in love with a guy only to find out he'd been using her to squeak by in classes. Once the final exams were over their senior year, he dumped her on the spot - with a thanks Hun Nice knowin' ya! How mortifying! That really hurt but she got over it because she finally understood that he wasn't worth the pain.

However, Ronon was a different story. He definitely was worth the pain.

She tossed and turned then finally got up. There was no use in laying there in bed. She wasn't about to fall asleep. She was too upset. She quickly got dressed in sweats and tennis shoes then left her quarters to go for a jog on the east pier.

As she jogged she thought back when Ronon and she started out as a couple, everyone on Atlantis was excited for them both. She was a bit nervous but excited also. How could someone like Ronon - Tall, Dark and Alien - be attracted to someone like herself - introvert, a walking danger magnet, and just plain Jennifer.

For whatever reason he was attracted to her. How long did she think she could keep him before he found someone more exciting and beautiful and less of a handful. How many times had he come to her rescue? Way too many times. How many more times would he come for her? She was sure he was getting tired of 'the damsel in distress' scenarios!

All this had started 5 days ago, right before he went off-world with a science team.

She was on cloud nine. It was incomprehensible that after so many let downs and disappointments something was finally going right! It felt great. She'd gotten it right.

And then the bubble burst. It was like putting yourself first and feeling good about it - not feeling guilty - only to be reminded you needed to get your ass to the back of the line where you belonged.

She had been working on a vaccine for a particular strain of virus that a Star Team had contracted a couple of weeks ago. She had been working around the clock to get it right. She had been ignoring Ronon - well not really ignoring him - but this was important and she had to finish - there was a deadline.

At one point he came into her office and asked if she was ready to go have dinner with him. She stared at him for a second or two and told him that she didn't have time right now. His face was unreadable. She figured he was upset because of the tick in his jaw. When she thought he would turn and just walk out of her office without saying anything; he turned around and told her that she's becoming obsessed with her work and left.

Shocked and hurt she just stared after him. Obsessed? Well hell yeah she was obsessed! Obsessed on finding a vaccine for a virus that could possibly be lethal to the populous. Hurt and fuming it took her a couple of hours to cool down.

When she went in search of him to talk to him about this, she realized that she had been working too hard and ignoring him. She could not find him in his regular places, so she sought out Col. Shepperd who proceeded to tell her that he'd gone off-world with a science team. He wasn't due back for at least 3 weeks if not longer.

3 weeks! He left without saying good-bye or anything. In her book, that meant it was over. Once again dropped like a hot potato!

Out of breath and having come to the end of the pier she looked out over the tranquil ocean. How peaceful it looked; how content. If only she could feel that way again!

She gripped the railings, bowed her head and just cried! She placed her hand over her mouth and sobbed. How she screwed things up she didn't know, but she had! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Then she felt warm familiar hands on her shoulders, and without saying a word she whirled around and buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist - fisting her hands in the material of his shirt. Comforted that he always knew where to find her.

"Shhhhh!" He held her and gently rocked back and forth. "Shhhhhh"

When her sobs lessened he told her "I'm sorry Jennifer. Forgive me?"

"What for?", she hiccuped. "And I thought you were off-world for weeks?"

"I was. Then I got to thinking about what a jealous fool I've been!"

Frowning she asked, "Jealous? I don't understand?"

He cupped her face with his large tan hands and with his thumbs wiped away her tears. It broke his heart to know he put those tears there.

"I was jealous of your work. Your work was taking you from me. If it had been another guy, then that would had been an easy fix - I would had shot him!"

Jennifer laughed, "Ronon!"

Smiling he continued, "But with your work - which is your life's passion - I cannot compete against that and I'm sorry for being such a fool!" He looked into her eyes, "Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive - except to set the record straight Mr. Dex!" She looked up at him, "You are my life's passion and without you I would be lost"

Ronon hugged her tightly and then whispered in her ear, "You, sweetling, are my life and I will never give you up! I'll grudgingly share, but I will never give you up!"

As the sun rose, they kissed. Jennifer smiled and knew what had once been broken was now whole again!


End file.
